Synchronizer (episode)
is the 13th episode of the Rockman.EXE Beast anime. It originally aired on December 24, 2005 in Japan. Summary Continuing from where the previous episode left out, the firewall protecting MegaMan and Trill was under sieged by Gregar forces led by Zoano GutsMan and Zoano DarkMan and Falzar forces led by Zoano SnakeMan. Eventually the firewall collapse and both armies begin marching to the castle to capture Trill. Not allowing that to happen, Lan's friends send their navis to engage the enemy, with Roll and ProtoMan facing the army of Gregar while SearchMan, GutsMan and TomahawkMan facing the army of Falzar. Despite their best efforts as well as Mayl and Dex utilizing powerful Asteroid and Meteor Battle Chips, both number of enemies on both sides are seemingly endless. With the heroes' HP decreasing fast, Dr. Hikari suggest that they lure both armies to the 15th block under the impression that the opposing force had capture Trill. The plan works and once Dr. Hikari had cut off all connection to that area, Zoano GutsMan and Zoano SnakeMan are frozen in that area along with their respective forces. With the threat being neutralize, MegaMan and Trill finally left the castle and the heroes can finally catch their breath. Suddenly, an axe was threw at them by Zoano DarkMan, who was not tricked by their plan. Despite outnumbering him, the Zoanoroid general of Gregar proof that he is more than a match against all of them. Before he can deliver the finishing blow to MegaMan and his friends, Iris' Navi appear and protect them with a barrier. Using the moment of distraction, MegaMan, ProtoMan and SearchMan perform a triple Program Advance and seemingly defeat Zoano DarkMan for good. Later, Dr. Hikari gather everyone in attendance to discuss about their enemies, the Cybeasts and Zoanoroids, from the Beyondard, known as the Beyond World by Dr. Tadashi Hikari. Beyondard is a parallel world to their world and as evident by the existence of Zoano GutsMan, is a world where the possibly of a counterpart of the exact same person existed. However, the world of Beyondard could be different in terms of events to their world. According to Iris, after a failed experiment with Dimensional Area, a great change had occur in her world, as the real world and Cyber World merge into a third space where humans and NetNavis coexist. Around the same time, Artificial Intelligence known as Gregar and Falzar were awaken and spread their Beast Factor throughout the world, creating the Zoanoroids and Beast Viruses. For years, the two faction had been at world at each other and the surviving humans caught between have been in hiding in regions that had not been touched. Trill, as the Synchronizer, was created at the Dimensional Area Laboratory as the last hope to stop the war. At the same time, he could also be used by either faction as the ultimate weapon to destroy the other and gain total control of the world. Howver, Trill somehow escape to Lan's world and Iris was send to retrieve him back. Meanwhile, Mr. Famous is on his way to the firewall facility with Makoto by air. Makoto, to rectify her mistake for making the CopyBots for the Zoanoroid, had created a weapon that will render them useless. Suddenly, their helicopter almost collide with an unknown object heading to the facility. The object is revealed to be a pod containning two CopyBots and one of them suddenly reveal itself to be Zoano DarkMan who had surivived his previous encounter with the heroes. He then reconnect Area 15, allowing everyone in there to wake up. Dr. Hikari order SciLab to activate a Dimensional Area at their location, allowing Lan, Chaud and Raika to perform Cross Fusion and engage Zoano DarkMan. Meanwhile, Roll, GutsMan and TomahawkMan continue to protect Trill in the CyberWorld but they are heavily outnumbered. Just as Zoano SnakeMan is about to capture Trill, Iris manage to plug Trill out at the last second and transfer him into her PET. Just things couldn't get any worse, Zoano GutsMan had materialized using the other CopyBot and is about to attack on the heroes untill Mr. Famous manage to destroy him using Makoto's weapon. During the midst, Iris had ran off from the room but was captured by one of Zoano DarkMan's shadow arm. Outside, Lan, Chaud and Raika continue to fight Zoano DarkMan but their attack did little to no damage to the Zoanoroid general. Zoano DarkMan launch a powerful Killer Beam at the heroes, sending them to the gound. His shadow arm returns finally return, with Iris and Trill with it. The trio continue one final attempt to defeat their enemy with Lan and Chaud distracting Zoano DarkMan to allow Raika to approach him from behind and attack him with Makoto's weapon. The plan worked but Zoano DarkMan activate a device at the last minute that open up a Fossa Ambience to allow him to escape the CopyBot destruction. Now with the Synchronizer at the hands of the forces of Gregar, Zoano DarkMan taunt the heroes of his victory. As he takes his leave, Lan, Maylu, Chaud, Raika and Dingo were also sucked up by the portal, sending them to Beyondrad as the device turns off and the Fossa Ambience closes. Appearances Characters Battle Chips *Z-Saber *Asteroid *Meteor *Spreader *Sword *Wide Sword *Long Sword *Vulcan *Super Vulcan *Elec Sword *Variable Sword ---- Previous Episode | Next Episode ---- Category:Rockman.EXE Beast episodes